


Certain Urges

by A_Terrible_Accident



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, idk this is my first smut fic, kanaya teases and gets teased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Terrible_Accident/pseuds/A_Terrible_Accident
Summary: Kanaya was always grateful that Karkat satisfied her rainbow drinker needs, but the thick red scent flowing into her mouth and the soft moans coming from her willing victim made the process confusingly pleasurable. She didn't think she could hold herself back any longer. She was sure Karkat wouldn't mind getting a little bit more intimate.





	Certain Urges

"JUST BE QUICK ABOUT THIS OKAY?" Karkat said as Kanaya closed the door to her respiteblock.  

Turning to him, Kanaya responded, "Of Course. Thank You Again For Assisting Me With This. It Would End Poorly For Everyone If I Lost Myself In These Cravings And Began Slaughtering Our Friends For The Sake Of A Refreshingly Bloody Drink."

Karkat simply stared at her.

"It Was A Joke."

"YEAH I KNOW IM NOT A FUCKING IDIOT NO MATTER HOW MUCH MY PAST ACTIONS SAY OTHERWISE. IT WAS JUST IN POOR TASTE YOU KNOW. PUN NOT INTENDED."

Karkat grabbed his sweater and pulled it off quickly changing the conversation back to strictly business.

"AGAIN, HURRY IT UP BEFORE I FREEZE TO DEATH AS A STRANGE SEMI-NUDE MONUMENT TO FAILURE. ALSO I KNOW I ASK THIS EVERY TIME BUT: IS IT REALLY NECESSARY TO TAKE OFF MY SHIRT?"

"Unless You Want Your Clothes Soaked In Blood Then Yes. Though On The Other Hand Ruining Your Clothes Could Be Just The Thing To Force You Into Exploring Colors Other Than Your Signature Incredibly Bland Gray."

Karkat finally pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside grumbling softly to himself. Facing away from Kanaya, He crossed his arms in an effort to warm himself up ever so slightly before restating his previous complaint,

"WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO GODDAMNED LONG ARE YOU TRYING TO PAINT A PORTRAIT OR SOM-AAAHHHHHHHH!!!" 

He let out a small scream as Kanayas fingers rested upon his shoulders, turning his head slightly just to see the end of a smirk.

He scowled and quickly muttered to her, "SHUT UP. I JUST FORGOT HOW STUPIDLY COLD YOU ARE. NOW GET TO BITING ALREADY. I'M GOING TO DIE OF OLD AGE AT THIS RA--,"

Karkat stopped talking as he flinched in pain. Kanaya's hair in the corner of his vision combined with the strange sensation told him all he needed to know.

Kanaya's grip of his shoulders loosened as her sharp fangs embedded themselves further into his gray flesh, drawing out the much desired bright red liquid. She let herself go, closing her eyes and focusing on the taste of Karkat's blood. 

Breaking the silence, Karkat quietly inquired, "IS MY BLOOD REALLY THAT GOOD? BOTH TEREZI AND NOW YOU TREAT IT AS SOME SORT OF ADDICTING CONFECTION." 

Kanaya didn't respond, both because she didnt really want to and she couldnt without stopping this flow of delicious blood. "mmmmmn." Was all Kanaya said, letting her tongue lap up any of the red that escaped her mouth. 

Suddenly a soft moan broke the silence, causing Kanaya to open her eyes in curiosity. She saw the same color red that was in his blood, now stretching across Karkat's face as he tried his hardest to look away. 

Slowly Kanaya wrapped her arms around Karkat's body, pulling themselves closer together and the rainbow drinkers teeth further into his veins. Kanaya could feel his heart beating faster as she slowly moved her hands over his bare chest. She smiled to herself as Karkat's heart and growing blush gave away all his true feelings. 

Kanaya slowly stopped drinking his blood and in place of her teeth, she ran her tongue over his neck. The result was another soft moan and a shudder as she felt his knees weaken. 

finally between heated breaths Karkat found his voice again, "K-KANAYA WHAT.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST GOING TO-OOOooohhhh." His voice faded into a moan again as Kanaya's mouth traveled up to nibble on his ear.

"Shhhh." She whispered into his ear. She let a hand wander over his pant covered crotch, finding his hardened bulge pressing against its constraints. "I Didn't Know This Turned You On So Much. You Must Be Oh So Stressed Out From Everything On The Meteor." She softly moved her hand over the outline of his member before letting another whisper reach his ears. "I Wouldn't Mind Helping To Take Care Of Some Of This... Stress." 

Karkat's heart was beating quickly and his mouth was agape as he audibly panted. "WH-KANAYA ARE YOU-"

Again Kanaya spoke softly into his ear, "Would You Like That? All You Need To Do Is Give Me Permission."

"NNN" Karkat managed to squeak out as his body unconsciously let out a slight spasm. 

Kanaya lightly licked his neck once more before going back to his ear, "I Didn't Quite Catch That Karkat. You're Going To Have To Be A Little Bit More Clear."

"P-NNNNm... P-PLEASE KANAYA" Karkat managed to get out as he began to lose control of himself.

"Very Well." Kanaya spoke as she slowly moved her hands down his body, sliding her long fingers underneath his waistband. She kept them there, teasingly inching them forward and retracting them with the same patient speed. 

She let this go on for a few torturous moments before Karkat's voice finally broke through his soft whimpering, "KANAYA.... K- P- PLEASE KANAYA.." 

As she saw tears welling in his eyes, she smiled and sighed before whispering once more to him, "Unbutton Your Hideous Jeans. And I Might Take Some Pity On You."

Quickly Karkat's shaky hands grasped and fumbled with his pants, unbuttoning them. Kanayas slender hands reached down deeper and her thumbs hooked into the waistband of his underwear. She slowly pulled them down, licking karkats neck as his quivering bulge sprang from its prison. 

"My, My, Karkat. Undressing Whilst Alone With A Beautiful Lady Hm? What Would Your Lusus Say About This? I suppose Chivalry Is Dead Indeed." As Kanaya spoke, she lightly grasped his bulge with her right hand, feeling its heat and pulsating lust. In response, Karkat squirmed and bucked his hips slightly, letting out a slightly louder moan as his head slightly jerked back and his eyes closed. 

"Oh? Are You Close Already? As I Should Have Expected From An Immature Wriggler Like Yourself." Kanaya again squeezed his bulge causing another satisfying reaction from Karkat as he began incoherently mumbling. His mouth was still agape and his tongue was sticking slightly out. Kanaya slowly moved her hand, jerking his dick painfully slowly.

Unbeknownst to Karkat, Kanaya's teasing was affecting her as well. Her other hand had long ago left Karkats body to begin rubbing her crotch through her panties. she couldn't help but stare at Karkat's throbbing bulge with a deep hunger growing inside her. She felt hot. Which was something she hadn't felt in a very long time. Though she tried to focus on pleasuring Karakt, before she had even realized, an orgasm rocketed through her body, causing her to let out a loud moan and drop to her knees.

Her mind clouded with lust, she quickly disposed of her clothes and lay back rubbing at her wet cunt. both of her hands had taken up full time jobs pleasuring herself as one began flicking her clit and the other spreading and rubbing her pussy. She completely discarded her teasing character and let out a whimper of her own. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and quickly remembered the other Troll in the room with her. 

Karkat had since returned to his senses and looked at Kanaya's desperation with a smirk. "WASN'T IT YOU WHO SAID SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES OF FINISHING QUICKLY MEANT YOU WERE AN IMMATURE WIGGLER?" 

His hands were on his hips, with his bulge still at attention, throbbing with need. That was the only thing Kanaya really registered as she spread her pussy and moaned out, calling to Karkat. "Please Karkat. I. I Need You. "

"OH YOU DO? MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE CLEARER KANAYA. WHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO DO TO YOU?" Karkat smirked as he teased her in vengeance

Suddenly Kanaya shouted out, "P- PLEASE I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME" 

Her shout surprised Karkat and it looked as though the outburst had surprised herself as well, as her embarrassment quickly shone through. 

"IF YOU'RE THAT DESPERATE THEN I SUPPOSE I-I HAVE NO CHOICE." Karkat lunged forwards towards her, revealing his own overflowing amount of lust. Quickly his bulge sank deep into her soaking wet folds, causing both of them to moan out in pleasure. 

A splash of jade colored juices squirted out of Kanaya as Karkat filled her with his thick cock. "YES.. OH FUCK YES OH GOD FUCK- AAAAHHHHHH!" Screamed Kanaya as she could barely contain her own pleasure. She wasn't even sure how many times she climaxed right then, but it felt to her like heaven. Her legs spasmed slightly as her orgasm died down, just in time for Karkat to slowly slide out of her and quickly thrust back inside. They both let out a grunt as a wet slap echoed throughout the room. As Karkat got into a rhythm, Kanaya wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper inside every time their hips connected. 

Kanaya's insides squeezed Karkat's bulge as tightly as possible and he could feel a sucking force constantly pulling his cock back into her. He pounded deep into her, hitting the back of her walls and hearing the satisfying gasp of pleasure leak out from Kanaya's gaping mouth. Her slick heat felt incredible and he thrust back and forth until he could no longer contain himself. 

"K-KANAYA I'M COMING! OH FUCK! NNN!! AAAHHH!!!" Karkat let out moans and grunts as he continued pounding into Kanaya, all the while his red semen shot deep inside of her. Though his orgasm over, Karkat's bulge was still as hard as a rock and he continued to slam his hips into Kanaya. 

"YESSSS. OH GOD YES OH FUCKKNNnnnnm." Kanaya continued to scream and moan until she no longer said anything coherent. Her tongue was out and her eyes glazed over as the pleasure consumed her. She couldn't believe that her secret stash of rainbow drinker themed pornography was right. Her mind was going blank. 

Suddenly Karkat pushed himself off of her, leaving her with a strange feeling of emptiness, and just when she was about to catch her breath Karkat flipped her over onto her hands and knees and thrust his now red and jade colored bulge back inside of her. She let out another incoherent screech of pleasure, as she quickly lost herself in this carnal lust. After a few thrust her shaky arms couldn't support her any longer and simply gave out. Her face was on the floor with her gray ass in the air being smashed into in a lust-filled fury. the only thing she could manage to do at this point was to moan every so often. She had since lost count of how many times she had climaxed, and the only thing certain was that her respiteblock floor was definitely now a slippery pool of sticky juices. 

Karkat couldn't stop or even think about stopping as his hands dug into her soft ass and his dick penetrated her soft gushing cunt. If it were any other time, he might be worried about Kanaya being splayed out naked on the floor with her ass in the air, but now was not one of those times. The harsh wet slapping echoed throughout the room and he'd be surprised if no one else could here this symphony of sensual pleasure. Kanaya's ass jiggled with every thrust, occasionally splashing red jade fluids up onto his chest. Kanaya's folds were filled with heat and coated with his own cum. He came three times in a row, filling Kanaya to the absolute brim with his red juices. as the two panted and moaned in ecstasy, he began to feel dizzy. 

"OH FUCK... TH-.. THE BLOOD LOSS IS KICK- ING.... ITS. KANAYA..." Suddenly with one last orgasm flooding Kanayas pussy with even more of his sticky red semen, Karkat fell to his side and promptly passed out. 

Kanaya on the other hand was already drifting in and out of consciousness. She fell to the side landing with a wet slap in a puddle of her and Karkat's own creation. As she fell the fluids gushing out of her, her mind still clouded finally let go, and she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. This is my first time writing a smut thing and yeah. comments are of course desired. ya know like. critique or praise.   
> Tell me if I need to tag more things or if I'm doing bad things grammatically or something??  
> I dont know what else to really say. but thanks for reading


End file.
